I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular office furniture and, in particular, to a clip selectively mountable to frame members of the office system to organize and harness utility wires running through the furniture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modular office systems have become increasingly popular for their ease of installation and relatively low cost in association with the flexibility such systems provide. Office cubicles, desks and partitions can be easily rearranged or disassembled as personnel requirements change. However, these office systems must also be stable enough to withstand continuous use while also being capable of delivering essential utilities such as electrical power, telephones and computer networking. Because of the modular construction of such office systems, supplying such utilities must be conveniently accomplished. It is also desirable to organize the utility wiring throughout the modular system to facilitate repair or replacement.
Prior known office systems are very rigid in their construction variations. Typically, a frame is provided to which appropriate panels, drawers and desktops are mounted. Wiring may be run through the frame or between panels. However, such prior known systems do not provide an opportunity to alter the system configuration using the same components. These prior known assemblies also have not provided a convenient means for preventing tangling and movement of utility wires such as phone, electrical and computer network wires.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known modular office system by providing a simple harness clip detachably mountable to frame members of the furniture for retaining and separating wires for supplying utilities.
The present invention includes a detachable clip selectively mountable to frame members of the furniture in order to organize and retain the wires which deliver utilities such as telephone, electrical and computer networking. The harness clip has a substantially rectangular body with a central opening. One end of the body includes a throughbore for receiving a fastener to secure the clip to the frame such that the clip extends outwardly from the frame. The body is formed by a pair of inwardly curving expandable fingers to facilitate insertion of wires into the clip. A divider is mountable to the fingers to divide the opening for neatly harnessing the wires or alternatively to separate different groups of wires which run through the clip. A plurality of the clips may be attached to the frame in order to direct wiring through the office furniture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.